


Why Do I Love You

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff/Romance, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, drabble style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels slightly dizzy, like that one time Aiba had forced him to drink one of his tea experiments and he spent majority of his morning puking his brains out; only this time, it feels even more horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Title based from a Filipino R&B band (which name I already forgot, sorry)

1.   
  
He finds himself wanting to get rid of that feeling fast, wondering if he could even make it past the whole  _'I'm ignoring you so please let me be_ ' phase without bursting into tears whenever he feels the other's gaze burns against the back of his neck; he can't, even if he wants to, because it would only mean nothing to him even if he say  _'I do_.'  
  
2.  
  
"Talk to him then?" Jun says, looking mildly annoyed but indulgent; he simply shakes his head and goes back to examining Jun's glass table top in great detail by flopping his face onto it. Jun mumbles grumpily and aims an upside swat across the back of his head. "...fine, but don't you dare cry - oi!"  
  
3.  
  
He feels slightly dizzy, like that one time Aiba had forced him to drink one of his tea experiments and he spent majority of his morning puking his brains out; only this time, it feels even more horrible. "You should really talk to him," Sho makes a face, patting his shoulder knowingly; "... like, you know, how a normal human adult would...". He dare not say anything and simply hid his face in between his hands, whimpering miserably. He hates it when his friends are being such mingling bastards, really.  
  
4.  
  
He wants to say he's okay with this, that he's far better alone than deal with all the things he had to before but couldn't manage to get away with the thoughts of 'what if he had stayed, would anything change?' because everytime he thinks he's over it, he finds himself missing every single thing they did together; the way he looked at him in the morning, the way his hand would find his when he stirred. And then he immediately hates himself from giving in, because then he knows there's just no getting over this... there's no getting over him.  
  
5.  
  
"You were the one who said it was over, right?" Aiba whispers, leaning a bit farther away so as to minimize the chances of getting hit in the face if ever he starts swinging his hands around; he twitches, scuffs and reaches over for his own shot glass, which is apparently half-empty ("It's half-full, what are you saying?") and makes a valiant effort to bring it to his mouth, spilling the rest of it before it even reaches its destination. Aiba heaves a sigh and moves closer, and then slides a paper towel in front of him. "... it was you, right? I talked to him too, and he said that you said that the minute he closes that door behind him, that's the last time he's ever going to go through it..." He makes a noise of displeased grunt, wiping his face angrily. "Just so you know, that's so stupid of you." He turns and with all the effort he could muster, he swings a hand and punches Aiba's chin.  
  
  
6.  
  
"I didn't mean it," he mumbles to his glass, eyes barely open and squinting at the hand that mysteriously lands on top of his right shoulder; "... I shouldn't have said it," he slurs, at least coherent to be heard as the hand slides to the small of his back and lingers there. "I shouldn't have said those horrible things, I shouldn't have pushed him away... I should have told him I love him so much instead, should have clung to him when he tries to let go... but I didn't, because I was stupid... am stupid." He moans, the miserable feeling sinking in as the hand is followed by the sound of fond chuckles against his ear and -  
  
"I love you too, Kazu,"   
  
  
7.  
  
He barely able to make it to the bathroom, but it is possibly because someone is kind enough to take him there (actually picks him up bodily from the comforts of his bed and lifts him all the way to his bathroom). He feels like he'd puked all over himself, like he's going to throw up if he as much as move an inch from where he is currently slumped against his toilet bowl. "Fuck," he mutters, twisting sideways to squint at the kind-hearted person rubbing at his back and almost falling right over when he realized who it is. "... fuck."  
  
Ohno smiles and brushes a finger over his pale cheeks. "Yeah. Are you okay? Do you need help?"  
  
His eyes feel like they're suddenly made of icy glass, catching the finger that is stroking his cheek and biting his lips to keep himself from bawling. "Fuck."  
  
Ohno nods, leans in and kisses him, despite the fact that he's been puking and he smells as dirty as he feels. "Yeah, okay."  
  
  
8.  
  
It feels like an eternity before he finds himself feeling a lot better than earlier, arms limped and his face shoved against Ohno's legs, moaning miserably; Ohno's threading his fingers through his hair, waiting, just waiting.  
  
"Y-You're here," he said to Ohno's legs, more of a confirmation than a question and Ohno simply hums his response, fingers tickling the back of his neck; "... you shouldn't be; I was a jerk," he said with a sniff, rubbing his nose against Ohno's jeans.   
  
Ohno's fingers stills around the back of his neck, his other hand moving down and under to cup his chin. "You were a jerk even when I'm not here, so what's the difference?" he said, thumb moving across his lower lip and smiling in a way that makes his heart flutter wildly through his ribcage; he kind of misses the feeling and he thinks he's going to cry again, thank God Jun isn't here right now. "... besides, I know you're sorry even when I'm sure you're not going to say it again. And I'm sorry, because I don't think it would hurt that much when I left. And it did, so -"  
  
He makes a petulant face against Ohno's jeans and allows Ohno's arms to slide under his armpits to pick him up again; it's weird when Ohno does that, lifting him up as if he is nothing and walking around like he's carrying a child or something. He makes to wound his arms around Ohno's neck, shifts to burrow his face against Ohno's shoulder, his own shaking in an attempt to stop himself from sobbing out loud.  
  
"O-Ohchan?"  
  
Ohno's arms tighten around him, as he twines his legs firmly around Ohno's waist.   
  
"It's fine, Kazu," Ohno whispers, and he just had to pull back and look at Ohno now; "... I'm not leaving you again, I promise."  
  
He leans and kisses Ohno's lips, swallowing his promises with his tongue and promises a few of his own.  
  
And cries, just because...

 

 


End file.
